when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (Japanese: ゴジラ Hepburn: Gojira) (/ɡɒdˈzɪlə/; ɡoꜜdʑiɾa) is a monster originating from a series of Japanese films of the same name. The character first appeared in Ishirō Honda's 1954 Japanese science fiction kaiju film, Godzilla, and became a worldwide pop culture icon, appearing in various media, including 31 (thirty-one) films produced by Toho, three Hollywood films, and numerous video games, novels, comic books, television shows. It is often dubbed the "King of the Monsters," a phrase first used in a 1956 Japanese-American science fiction kaiju film, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, the Americanized version of the original film. Godzilla is depicted as an enormous, destructive, prehistoric sea monster awakened and empowered by nuclear radiation. With the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Daigo Fukuryū Maru incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones, portraying Godzilla as an antihero, or a lesser threat who defends humanity. With the end of the Cold War, several post-1984 Godzilla films shifted the character's portrayal to themes including Japan's forgetfulness over its imperial past, natural disasters, and the human condition. Godzilla has been featured alongside many supporting characters. It has faced human opponents such as the JSDF, or other monsters, including King Ghidorah, Gigan and Mechagodzilla. Godzilla sometimes has allies, such as Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus, and offspring, such as Minilla and Godzilla Junior. Godzilla has also fought characters from other franchises in crossover media, such as RKO Pictures/Universal Studios movie monster King Kong and American comic books publisher Marvel Comics characters S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is a kaijū that attacked the Empire of the Rising Sun and South Japan, only at first. Several kilometers, or a few miles, east of Sapporo, Godzilla was fighting at King Kong in the first battle of Sapporo but the Empire of the Rising Sun, Luan Loud, Kazuo Shii, the Imperial Government of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Communist Party of Japan used a mind control machine to control both them to become superweapons for the Empire of the Rising Sun when the Grand Alliance had Cala Maria. Back then in the battle of Tokyo, Godzilla faced the three Jaegers, Horizon Brave (representing Fauwan), Romeo Blue (representing the United States) and Tacit Ronin (representing South Japan), five Gundams, an F90II Gundam F90II, an A/FMSZ-007II Zeta, an AMA-X4 Ahava Azieru, an ARX-014 Silver Bullet and ARX-014P Silver Bullet, and an Evangelion, a Mass Production Evangelion. Soon, he and King Kong will fight at Team Magic School Bus and the rest of the Grand Alliance, including the Rah-Rah-Robot in the siege of Kassala and the entire North African Crisis when it was fighting at Cala Maria as they're fighting in Kassala and the rest of North Africa, mainly the Mediterranean Sea. During Operation Buttertoast, it will destroy the Buttertoast Alliance, but it is killed by Team Magic School Bus, Cala Maria and the combined forces of Grand Alliance Gundams, Grand Alliance mechas and Grand Alliance aircraft, and the Empire of the Rising Sun lost it. South Japan was delighted that Team Magic School Bus saved Tokyo, New York City, and mainly, all coastal cities off the Mediterranean coast, but most importantly of all, they saved Kassala as well, by using the Rah-Rah-Robot. The Empire of the Rising Sun revived it and destroy every major city of South Japan, but a Greek-Italian priest, Pythagoras Gousetti converted him into an ally to the Grand Alliance, right before the fight against Tabuu. Thanks to him, Godzilla will be allies to Cala Maria, King Kong and any other allied giant monster to fight for Grand Alliance, notably, in a fight against Tabuu at the end of Operation Buttertoast before it gets petrified by Bill Cipher for his throne. It can have superpowers that most kaijus can have to destroy anything and/or attack enemies like King Kong and unlike Cala Maria. Now it will fight for the Empire of the Rising Sun, the rest of the People's Democratic Union of Asia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, and later Team Magic School Bus, the Buttertoast Alliance, South Japan, the JSDF and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters